Mejorando al estilo Saotome
by shojo88
Summary: Bolas de demolición, rocas, árboles cayendo del cielo, cadenas unidas a camiones, etc. Los métodos para aprender el todo se vale se justifican en el mismo nombre del arte marcial, y para llegar a ser el mejor todo vale. R&A.
1. La idea

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

"Hay que luchar, Nadie llega a la perfección por mera renuncia."

Mahabharata

**Mejorando al estilo Saotome**

Prologo

_La idea_

-¡¿Bruta marimacho?!- Mallusco la joven, masticando cada palabra con creciente furia. Akane tragó duro y cerro sus puños con fuerza -¡Yo no soy una bruta!- La mano de la joven dibujo una trayectoria desde su cómoda y normal posición, al lado de su cuerpo, hasta la quijada del joven de la trenza -¡NI UNA MARIMACHOOO!- Ranma sintió como su cuerpo era propulsado con la fuerza de un camión, rompiendo la recia madera de las vigas del techo para dar paso a la nula resistencia del aire a su viaje hacia el cielo.

-¡Violentaaaaa!- Fue el grito que coronó ese viaje aéreo hacia el canal de Nerima. Los patriarcas familiares se abrazaron mientras lloriqueaban algo sobre las escuelas, Kasumi retiro una de las tazas de te que llevaba a la mesa y Nabiki, con un suspiro, agrego un par de ceros a la cuenta de los gastos de la casa. La pequeña Tendo farfullo algo contra su insensible prometido y se dirigió a cambiarse para ir al dojo a descargar toda la ira contenida. Su hermana mayor la miró desinteresadamente y dibujo otro cero a los gastos.

Akane se deslizo el gi rápidamente sobre el cuerpo y saltando por la escalera se encaminó al dojo, apilo los ladrillos a la altura de su rodilla y descargó en cada montículo un golpe que habría desnucado a un buey -¡Ranma idiota!- CRACK ladrillos en pedazos, -¡Yo no soy plana!- CRACK ladrillos destruidos, -¡No intento matarte con mi comida!- CRACK ladrillos pulverizados -¡Y no soy violenta!- CRACK polvo de ladrillos. La joven examino su mano, satisfecha de no tener magulladuras a pesar de haber golpeado el concreto con la piel desnuda. Limpio los restos que abundaban en el suelo y coloco al centro uno de sus muñecos de entrenamiento, descargo una serie de patadas contra el indefenso hombre de paja, disfrutando la sensación de poder en sus músculos. Ella lo sabía, a pesar de todo lo que decía su prometido ella no era una mala artista marcial. O creía saberlo.

* * *

Ranma sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para despejarla, salio del canal de un salto, se saco su camisa para dejarla escurrir y quito una bolsa de almacén que colgaba de su oreja –Ehh, el canal no es para botar basura- Musitó mientras tomaba sus zapatos, ahora enormes para sus pies, y se ponía en dirección hacia el dojo. Salto con facilidad entre los tejados mientras palpaba su mejilla magullada -¡Rayos!, ¿de qué tiene hechos los nudillos? Esto me dejara marca- Aterrizo con suavidad sobre el techo del dojo, en el interior del edificio se escuchaban los gritos de Akane mientras entrenaba y el ocasional ruido de algo quebrándose, volvió a estrujar su camisa, se descolgó del techo enganchando sus pies para quedar cabeza abajo y observo a su prometida desde su cómoda y segura posición colgando en la entrada del dojo. La chica golpeaba con fuerza un destripado muñeco de entrenamiento, el joven Saotome observó como los golpes de la joven descargaban suficiente poder como para tumbar un elefante "Pero con esa velocidad no es capaz de conectar a ningún artista marcial que se precie de serlo", el joven soltó sus piernas y aterrizo con una mano, usando la otra para impulsarse cayó cerca de Akane. La chica no se dio vuelta a mirarlo, indignada aún por su discusión, el la ignoro y empezó a ejecutar una de sus katas más difíciles, saltando hacia todas partes y enfrentando diez enemigos imaginarios a la vez.

Akane detuvo un momento sus ejercicios para observar de reojo a su prometido, el joven ahora mujer saltaba hasta rozar el techo con una sencillez asombrosa calculando cada uno de sus movimientos con gracia y estilo, haciendo parecer que el arte marcial era en realidad un juego de niños. Una puntada de envidia hizo que girara su cuerpo violentamente, usando el impulso del giro para lanzar una patada hacia donde aterrizaría Ranma, patada que la pelirroja esquivó rodando hacia el suelo y levantándose para seguir con la kata.

-¡Ranma, entrena!- La chica intento alcanzar a su prometido con otra patada, la joven Saotome salto sobre su cabeza y le saco la lengua, ella giro lanzando su puño en su dirección golpeando el aire, Ranma volvió a esquivar moviéndose ligeramente. Akane le lanzo su mejor serie de golpes, patadas y llaves, pero ninguno de sus movimientos llegó a rozarla. La chica sudaba copiosamente y jadeaba, Ranma aún sin detener su kata seguía esquivando sus ataques -¡Maldición Ranma tómalo en serio!-

-No es necesario, eres muy lineal Akane y leerte no es un problema- La chica lanzo una patada alta hacia atrás mientras paraba un puño de la joven Tendo con su mano, empujo ligeramente su hombro para dejarla de espaldas y con el pie presiono levemente la pantorrilla de Akane, logrando que ella cayera al suelo. La chica se levanto pesadamente y se limpio el sudor con la manga del traje.

-¿Ves?, eso sucede porque eres una marimacho- Ranma sonrío con suficiencia, esperando que Akane se diera vuelta para que lo golpeara, pero la chica se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo y se marcho del dojo cabizbaja. La joven observo incrédula como su prometida se retiraba y la siguió de cerca –Ehhh, Akane ¿Qué sucede?, Akane, Akane, Akaneeeee- Inquirió mientras pinchaba con un dedo su espalda.

-¡Déjame tranquila!- Ranma volvió a surcar el cielo, aunque esta vez solo aterrizo en el estanque de la familia, la chica lo observo con una mueca de frustración y se alejo hacia el baño "Wow, ella esta cansada y frustrada, es la única razón para volar tan poco" pensó Ranma mientras enderezaba su cuerpo y sacaba los restos de roca de su cabello.

La joven entro sin prisas al baño, abrió la llave de agua caliente y se dejo conducir por el tibio baño a un lugar más tranquilo, un lugar que era su hogar antes de que llegará Ranma a su vida "Lo peor de todo es que no me he hecho más mala, simplemente nunca he estado a la altura de algo que pueda llamarse artista marcial" se recogió sobre si misma, buscando fuerzas dentro de sí. Talvez si le pedía a alguien que la entrenara, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, ella había afirmado por mucho tiempo que era una artista marcial completa, y no le pediría a nadie que la ayudara a mejorar. Tendría que buscar otra manera.

* * *

La cena transcurrió silenciosa para la familia Tendo, Ranma de vuelta su forma normal noqueo a su padre para no pelear por cada grano de arroz y nadie emitió comentario por la sepulcral Akane que apenas probaba su comida. La menor de los Tendo excuso su presencia y se retiro hacia su habitación. Su prometido, engullendo la comida que ella dejara, la observo preocupado. No era normal que Akane se comportara así y el creía saber la razón. Giro levemente su cabeza mientras meditaba sobre el tema, era obvio que Akane quería mejorar pero ella no le pediría ayuda por el maldito orgullo y el sería incapaz de dársela también por el maldito orgullo y su bocaza. Aún así se sentía intranquilo por lo ocurrido en el monte fénix "Mmmhhhhh, ¿Qué haré?" observo a su padre, que empezaba a recobrar el sentido, con un prominente chichón en la cabeza. Súbitamente recordó sus años de entrenamiento junto a el y una idea le ilumino la noche. Trago el resto de lo que quedaba en el plato y agradeciendo la comida voló hacia su dormitorio. Registró las cosas de su padre y extrajo un viejo pergamino, lo abrió mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Oyaji esta loco, pero esto servirá- Se comento mientras cerraba el pergamino y sacaba las pequeñas bolas de demolición y otros artefactos de la caja. Akane era lenta, desequilibrada, torpe y obstinada, pero no existe ningún reto que un Saotome no pueda dominar, ni siquiera convertir a esa mujer en la mejor artista marcial femenina de Nerima. Sonriendo ante la perspectiva y diseñando concienzudamente un entrenamiento en su mente Ranma siguió sacando los instrumentos de entrenamiento. Esa noche Akane siguió su rutina nocturna acostumbrada, se coloco el pijama pesadamente, el entrenamiento con su prometido la había agotado "y ni siquiera intente golpearlo por más de media hora" se arropo frustrada por su evidente incapacidad de pelea frente a los demás artistas marciales de su ciudad e intento cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero esa noche en partícula Akane tuvo problemas para dormirse debido al mal presentimiento que le corría por la espalda.

_Notas de Autora: Si, no he terminado mis otros proyectos, pero esta idea nació hace mpas de un año y ha estado esperando el momento adecuado para salir... puede que sea ahora. En fin vere como evoluciona esto. Si han leído hasta aquí se los agradezco y ya saben, cualquier comentario, opinión, critíca, reclamo o denuncia serán bien recibidos._


	2. ¿Y esto?

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

"La perseverancia no es una carrera larga; es una serie de carreras, una tras otra."

Walter Elliott

**Capitulo 1**

_¿Y, esto?_

Ranma, en contra de todos los pronósticos y desafiando las leyes de la biología, física, estadística, química y ética, abrió sus ojos de madrugada aun antes de que el sol despuntará. Se desenrolló de su futon con suavidad para no despertar a su panda padre, sacó un grueso sobre ya preparado desde la cena y se deslizo por los pasillos de la casa en silencio. Como una sombra subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, ella dormía profundamente, el joven le sonrío y depositó con cuidado la carta en su mesita de noche, la madera crujió cuando recibió el peso y Ranma rezo porque su prometida no lo hubiera escuchado. Akane simplemente murmuró algo y siguió en el séptimo sueño. El joven suspiró aliviado y luego, con sumo cuidado, destapó los pies de la joven y evitando el tintinear de los fuertes grilletes de acero que unían las esferas del mismo material, la encadeno por los tobillos a las pequeñas pero pesadas bolas de demolición "Muy bien Akane, esto depende de ti, no habrá ningún entrenamiento de pelea de mi parte. Solo haré tu vida ligeramente más difícil" Pensó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa, luego nuevamente en el silencio que caracterizaba sus pasos, descendió a su habitación, para seguir con su muy merecido descanso.

* * *

Akane despertó en cuanto clareo el alba, levanto un poco más sus frazadas para evitar al molesto intruso que osaba molestar su sueño. Se quejo ante el rozar de sus hombros con el resto de sus músculos, le dolía el cuerpo por culpa del entrenamiento de la noche anterior. Siguiendo su costumbre, espero a que su hermana mayor la llamara al desayuno antes de decidirse a bajar de la cama.

Tres golpes en la puerta acompañaron el grito de Kasumi -¡Akane!, ¡El desayuno!-

-¡Ya voy!- La joven se incorporó pesadamente, estiro sus brazos y sus abdominales, para luego intentar saltar cama abajo como acostumbraba, hábito que fue violentado esa mañana cuando la chica cayó de cara al suelo en un enredo de sabanas, frazadas y almohadas. -¡¿Pero qué?!- Vociferó, sus pies, sus ágiles y fuertes pies se negaban a obedecer sus mandatos. Intrigada y asustada levantó el cobertor para dejar sus miembros inferiores a la vista. "¡¿Qué es esto?!" Dos pesadas bolas que parecían de cañón estaban unidas a sus tobillos. Akane intentó levantar una de sus piernas, pero fue incapaz de levantarla más que unos centímetros del suelo. Contrariada se puso de pie, arrastrando sus piernas para poder sobre en la mesa le llamó la atención e intento levantarlo, para su sorpresa necesito de ambas manos y el riego de reventarse una vena para poder moverlo desde su posición hasta la cama. Dentro del sobre venían unas muñequeras, unos seis bloques de diez kilos, dos llaves y una carta. Separó la carta de los implementos y la abrió con sumo cuidado, esperando que de ella surgieran más artilugios extraños.

_Akane:_

_Las pesas y el resto de artefactos que tienes en las manos, fueron los que yo utilicé para entrenar cuando era niño, las llaves corresponden a las cosas que te até a los tobillos, es tu decisión tomar o dejar lo que te ofrezco. No es necesario que me digas nada, si aceptas simplemente no te quitaras las bolas. ¿Aceptas este desafío o no?, de ser así te dejaré distintos materiales cuando consideré que estas lista para el siguiente nivel._

_Esto es un secreto entre nosotros, si te preguntan di que fue tu idea No me preguntes sobre nada, todo será por este medio._

_Ranma_

La joven releyó la carta sin saber que pensar, Ranma le daba una posibilidad, no mejor dicho, la retaba a mejorar en las artes marciales, y ella era una Tendo, no se retractaría ante nada ni nadie, mucho menos ante un par de pesas. Sonriendo guardó la carta y el sobre en su armario, se puso las muñequeras e intento salir de su pieza antes de que su hermana volviera a llamarla.

* * *

Ranma dormía destapado, y desparramado sobre el futon. Con su padre formaban un coro de ronquidos que harían empequeñecer a los motores de un airbus A 380. Akane lo observo divertida, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de amor, cólera, odio y diversión. Pero esta vez la cólera aplaco cualquier otro sentimiento. Levantando con esfuerzo uno de sus pies, hizo oscilar la bola de acero sobre el pacífico y poco alertado rostro de Ranma. Como un peligroso péndulo el acero bailo en el aire unos segundos antes de que la fuerza de gravedad la llamara de vuelta al suelo, caída interrumpida por la cara del prometido estelar de Nerima.

-¡WAAAAAAAA!- Ranma saltó hasta el techo, abrazándolo como si su vida se le fuera en ello y rompiendo un par de vigas de paso -¡Estas loca marimacho!- El joven observó a su prometida, su cara empezaba a arder y casi podía jurar que lo que corría desde su nariz hasta los labios era sangre. Un cartel de su padre que rezaba. "¡Cállate, algunos queremos dormir!" le confirmo que su nariz sangraría por un rato.

-Levántate que llegaremos tarde- Fue el único comentario de la chica antes de moverse con gran esfuerzo y un tintinear de cadenas para salir de la habitación. "¡Ehh!, ella acepto el entrenamiento", el joven Saotome se descolgó de vuelta al suelo mientras limpiaba su nariz. Se cambio rápidamente el pijama por su típico traje chino y dando saltos llegó a zamparse el desayuno. Akane lo observo de reojo mientras comía con recato su tazón de arroz.

-Me voy- Nabiki se levantó de la mesa y dirigiéndoles una enigmática mirada a ambos se puso el maletín al hombro –Akane, hoy no esperes protección, de nadie- Comento antes de salir de la casa. La aludida la miro extrañada y encogiéndose de hombros siguió su desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?, ¿No tienes miedo de enfrentarte al director por llegar tarde?- Ranma sobre la cerca y con las manos en la nuca reía ante la imagen de una Akane sudando por el esfuerzo de arrastrar esas pesadas cosas sobre la calle. –Vamos Akane, sabía que tenías poca resistencia, pero nunca imagine que sería tan poca resistencia ¡Son solo cinco cuadras lo que hemos caminado!- Sacándole la lengua, Ranma evitó una piedra y el mazo que su prometida le lanzó en respuesta a sus ofensas. La chica lo miró frustrada, era imposible moverse rápido con esas cosas y Ranma no hacía más que insultarla durante todo el camino. Respiro un poco más profundo y siguió con la difícil tarea de llegar a las puertas de la escuela antes de que se les hiciera demasiado tarde. El joven Saotome sonrío mientras saltaba desde la cerca de la acera y viceversa, usando manos y pies para impulsarse. La chica lo siguió con la vista mientras la envidia le hería el orgullo. Levantó la mano para lanzarle su portafolios cuando una campana anunció el inicio de clases, clases que se dictaban en la escuela, escuela que se encontraba a más de diez cuadras de camino. Ranma la miró, y haciéndole un gesto con la mano desapareció de su vista, corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Akane en ese momento no pudo hacer nada más que odiarlo.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, sudor y dolor de músculos, Akane apareció en la puerta de la escuela, veinte minutos tarde, veinte minutos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el director de la escuela. Un rasgueo de ukelele junto a un Aloha, fue el único aviso que tuvo la chica para saltar y evitar el reguero de piñas y cocos que cayeron desde el cielo.

-¡Miss Tendo!, ¡oh my god!, usted conoce el castigo a los alumnos que llegan tarde- El ilustre director Kuno apareció radiante ante la chica, con un interruptor en una mano –Me temo que tendré que castigarla severamente por este retraso- Comento moviendo la cabeza, a la vez que apretaba el interruptor y una de las estatuas del director cobraba vida y la aprisionaba en un abrazo de piedra. –El castigo será: ¡Cortarse el cabello al estilo militar!- El hombre sacó sus tijeras e intento cortarle el pelo a la joven, Akane llevada por la desesperación fue capaz de levantar su pierna, dejando que su rodilla impactase en la entrepierna del director, mientras que la molesta bola de demolición lo golpeó en la espalda. El respetable patriarca Kuno cayo mientras cambiaba su moreno color a un blanco pálido, para luego pasar a morado y azul. Akane se liberó de la estatua y se encaminó hacia su salón de clases, preparándose para aguantar baldes de agua por el resto de la hora.

* * *

Akane, con unas rasgaduras en el uniforme, el pelo desgreñado, suciedad en las rodillas, uno que otro moretón y el incesante tintineo de las cadenas volvía al dojo afirmándose por la cerca, rogando al cielo que sus energías dieran abasto para poder llegar a su casa y dejarse caer por siempre en su cama. Ranma la observaba tranquilo sobre la cerca, había llevado muy bien el entrenamiento para ser primer día, solo era necesario repasar los acontecimientos de la jornada para que el pecho se le inflará de orgullo.

**Flashback**

9:00 AM

Akane sostenía con esfuerzo los baldes de agua en el pasillo, su historial de estudiante había sufrido un grave revés esa mañana, un atraso de media hora y un director con un par de costillas quebradas y la posibilidad de nunca jamás volver a tener hijos. Suspirando sintió su cuerpo tiritar ante el esfuerzo de mantener los baldes a la altura de sus caderas, el agua no pesaba, los baldes no pesaban. Pero esas condenadas muñequeras le hacían imposible subir los brazos más arriba de los hombros. Se apoyo contra la pared y deseo estar muy lejos de allí. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda y abrió los ojos a la vez que lanzaba uno de los baldes de agua a un muy emocionado Kuno.

-¡Mi tigresa!, ¡Al fin te decidiste por mí!, ¡Ven a mis brazos!- Akane se sintió rodeada por los brazos del kendoista empapado. El joven intentó levantar a su "amada prometida" para danzar juntos por los pasillos la derrota del hechicero Saotome, pero fue incapaz de elevarla del suelo. Contrariado intento levantarla otra vez, pero solo logro bufar y enfurecer aún más a la joven. Soltó su preciada carga y sacando su boken señalo las cadenas que salían de los calcetines de Akane. -¡Te liberaré de las ataduras que ese bellaco puso en tu hermoso cuerpo mi princesa!- Prometió levantando la espada para romper el acero, la joven Tendo sintió hielo goteando de su espalda, no podía perder las cadenas, tenía que demostrar que era capaz de soportar ese entrenamiento. Usando su derecha más rápida golpeó la boca del estomago del kendoista, y luego con la izquierda lo mandó a volar a través de la ventana. Se irguió indignada ante la interrupción y, al escuchar la campana de clases, se encaminó hacia el patio.

9:30 AM

Akane, ahora conocida como "El fantasma castigador de las navidades", intento llegar al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse con urgencia y el camino hacia los servicios no era lejano. Extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, mano que fue cortésmente tomada por un golpeado y aporrado Kuno.

-Mi bella Akane, se que estás esperando este momento-

-¡Ya déjame tranquila!-

10:05 AM

-¡AMOR MÍO!-

-¡LARGATE!-

10:10 AM

-¡AKANE, VEN A MIS BRAZOS PARA QUE RECUPERES TU VIGOR!-

-¡DÉJAME EN PAAZ!-

-¡SEÑORITA TENDO, ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE LOS ALUMNOS PELEEN!, ¡HAPPO GO EN SATSU!-

13:00 PM

La joven Tendo se arrastró junto a sus amigas hacia el patio, esperaba, no, anhelaba un momento de tranquilidad para poder comer su almuerzo y estar tranquila. El trío se sentó bajo un árbol mientras Akane literalmente engullía hasta los palillos.

-Akane… ¿No crees que comer tan rápido te hará mal?- Sauyuri abrió los ojos ante la ración extra que su amiga devoraba.

-Thembpo hamblre- Fue la respuesta de la joven.

-Si, pero… ¿Por qué andas con esas cadenas?- Yuca observo las bolas de demolición, sopesando su peso y dictaminando que ella sería incapaz de levantar una. Mucho menos arrastrarla durante toda la hora de clases.

-Entrenamiento- Contesto la joven antes de volver al ataque. Ambas amigas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, hay cosas que solos los artistas marciales pueden comprender. Las chicas vieron por el rabillo del ojo un objeto pequeño que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellas, y saltaron cuando la rosa negra se clavo en el suelo entre ellas. Akane se levantó de un salto y encaró a la gimnasta, la mujer con el mayor desequilibrio mental de Nerima: Kodachi Kuno. La joven sacó uno de sus listones mientras se reía descaradamente.

-¡Oh plebeya!, ¿Qué hiciste con mi amado Ranma?- Kodachi dio un par de vueltas a su listón antes de lanzárselo a la joven Tendo. La chica logro evadirlo y tomar el listón entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué tengo que saber donde esta ese idiota?, tal vez está con una de las otras prometidas-

-Tu lo escondes, pero nada podrá evitar que nos unamos en nuestro gran amor, ¡Jojojojojo!- La mujer escapó saltando y dejando un reguero de pétalos negros. Akane la observo mientras sentía como se le descomponía el rostro "¿Así que Ranma no aparece?" La chica soltó un bufido mientras volvía a su vianda, que estaba llena de pétalos de rosa negros.

-Genial, seguro que están envenenados- Comento mientras cerraba la lonchera y su estomago rugía sonoramente. Un par de lágrimas de frustración se le acumularon en los ojos.

Minutos para las16:00 PM

Akane rezaba para que la campana sonara pronto. Estaba destruida, quería darse un baño y comer como nunca antes en su vida. Su uniforme estaba algo desgarrado y su estómago rugía de manera demasiado audible. Cansada, hambrienta, sucia y mal humorada, todos los compañeros de clase, por seguridad personal, habían corrido sus bancos varios metros de ella y sudaban frío cada vez que Akane se removía en su asiento. La joven miró nuevamente el reloj, un minuto más, solo un minuto más y sería libre. El reloj que tanto miraba la chica sufrió una leve deformación y luego salto en pedazos.

-¡Nihao Airen!, ¡Shampoo traer ramen!- La chica Tendo dejo que su cabeza golpeará el pupitre, la amazona nunca era una buena noticia, menos cuando el joven Saotome no había asomado su nariz en toda la jornada. -¿Dónde estar Airen chica violenta?- Akane levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Shampoo cara a cara, la china la observaba inquisidoramente -¿Tu envenenar otra vez?- La increpada sintió como su vena se ensanchaba en el cuello.

-No lo he visto en todo el día- Contesto lacónicamente la joven. Shampoo la evaluó con la mirada y sonrío despectivamente.

-¿Qué pasar chica del mazo?, tú parecer pisoteada por cerdos hoy- La amazona esquivo el golpe sin mayores problemas, golpeó el suelo con uno de sus bomboris para hacer un agujero en el mismo -¡Si tu ver airen decir que Shampoo venir!- gritó la china antes de abandonar la sala de clases. Akane totalmente desconcertada simplemente se desplomó en el pupitre. Para su alivio la campana sonó y las clases por fin hallaron su fin.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ranma bajo de la reja al ver que se terminaba esta, y se encamino al lado de su prometida. La chica no lo miró, ni le dirigió la palabra, demasiado molesta como para notar su existencia. El joven sonrío mientras se encogía de hombros, Akane estaba molesta porque creía que la había abandonado, pero el jamás se había alejado demasiado. No interfirió en el curso de los acontecimientos, pero si estuvo cerca cada vez que el director, Kuno o miss Hinako empezaban a rondarla. Detuvo el impulso de cargarla hasta la casa y sonriendo la observo caminar "No soy un baka ni un irresponsable Akane, construyo mi futuro y si tu no estas a el, no merece llamarse futuro" Ranma jugueteo con su coleta aspirando fuertemente para calmar sus sentimientos.

-Ehh, Akane- Llamó el chico para captar su atención, la joven le respondió con un sonido indescifrable –Ahora conocerás la pieza fundamental de todo artista marcial- Dijo bastante entretenido, abrió la puerta de la casa y el olor de la comida de Kasumi los aturdió haciéndolos babear -¡La comida casera!- Completo Ranma antes de saltar al interior de la casa a su plato de comida. Akane, llevada por la desesperación lo siguió de cerca. En la fortaleza Tendo nadie se intereso en los apetitos voraces de ambos prometidos.

_Notas de la autora: Si, actualicé rápido, aunque no se si pueda seguir este ritmo. En fin, agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me dejaron review, intentaré hacer algo bueno de todo esto... pero con mi cabeza nunca se sabe. Saludos y que tengan una buena semana._


End file.
